The present invention relates to new products of pharmacological interest and, more specifically, to new derivatives of glycyrrhetinic acid characterized by their pharmacological effect as inhibitors of gastroduodenal ulcers.
Glycyrrhetinic acid is prepared from glycyrrhizic acid which in turn is isolated from licorice root. Glycyrrhiza, as well as glycyrrhizic acid, in various extract and purified forms have long been utilized in pharmaceutical preparations as sweetening and flavoring agents. Glycyrrhetinic acid has also been heretofore utilized to a limited extent as an antiinflammatory and in the treatment of gastroduodenal ulcers.